Un Padre Hiperquinetico y gemelas?
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Naruto se caso con Hinata unos años despues Hina Chan quedo embarazada y para rellenar mas la felicidad del rubio, Tsunade piensa retirarse y tiene candidatos para el sexto hokage.  Que es ser ninja, Hokage y padre de gemelas a la vez ?
1. Mi vida Es Dificil

**Capitulo I "Mi vida es Dificil !"**

Konoha estaba muy tranquila y Kakashi me ayudaba con el papeleo, porque enserio no pense que ser hokage tendria tantos papeles, misiones en papel, y cosas muy aburridas. Aunque ahora todos me respetan me piden autografos, pero me da pena firmarlos nose siento que no lo meresco;

-En que piensas Naruto- Dijo Kakashi  
-Em..? no tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y siento que va a pasar algo mala, opinas igual Kakashi Sensei ?-  
-Bueno tengo ese mal presentimiento pero creo que es porque escuche la voz de Hikari-  
-Que? ENSERIO ?- Creo que estaba mas preocupado que sorprendido  
-Jajajajajaja Estabas tan distraido que no...OH! lo siento no quiero tener malos encuentros ADIOS-

¡PUFF! Kakashi simplente desaparecio y cuando estaba en silencio todo cambio

-PAPA ! Yo quiero aprender lo mismo que Akari y si no aprendo TE VOY A GOLPEAR ! entiendes o le dire a mami que tu eres un mal papá, porque ella puede y yo no BUBUBUBUBU eres cruel conmigo ... -

Muchas veses ocurria lo mismo, mis niñas mis hermosas niñas, 13 años una pesadilla, cuando tenian 5 un sueño, suaves, tiernas solamente perfectas y ahora, una se preocupa de decirme que hacer mientras que la otra solo mira chicos ! CHICOS ! por Kami !.  
Si esa es la verdad mi linda y rica Hinata me dio dos niñas, gemelas de echo aunque, las amo mas que a nada debo admitir que ser padre es algo complejo mas ahora que son adolecentes. Pero son iguales a Hinata por lo cual son hermosisimas, bueno casi iguales a diferencia del color de cabello. Son rubias de ojos color perla, porsupuesto han heredado el byakugan y hay que admitirlo Akari es mas habil y Hikari quiere aprender el rasengan, pero nisiquiera Akari pude, aun.  
Dios que dificil es mi vida, tengo hambre, quiero ramen...

-ERES UNA IDIOTA-  
-NO TU ERES UNA IDIOTA-  
-Emm..Naruto, maldición que problemático, nisiquiera escucha a sus hijas Dios-  
-Etto..Naruto..kun;... Niñas guarden silencio, naruto kun estas bien, amor ?-  
-Dejamelo a mi hinata... SHANAROOO !-

PUM ! PAFF! FUUU !

Ahi cuando desperte de los pensamientos en mi cabeza y estaba en ? en..el piso que hacia yo ahi !  
-Que rayos Dattebayo !-  
-Eres un idiota doble DOBE !- dijo la voz de mi mejor amigo  
-Repitelo UCHIHA !-  
-DOBE-  
-Controla a la bruta de tu mujer ! que casi me mata-  
-Oe cuidado como le dices a Sakura-  
-Porque vas a hacerme algo Baka!-  
-No Sakura va a golpearte-

-Oigan ...emm..Naruto...etto, que rollo!-  
-Shikamaru? que ocurre-  
-Me mandaste a llamar no ?-  
-Oh si emm..el papeleo de ayer era tuyo... no lo lei lo siento pero puedes ir con el equipo que elijas para la misión emm...esto..el papel estaba aqui!-

-PAPÁ !-  
-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!-  
-Naruto kun estas bien ?-  
-DOBE has visto a Sousuke?-  
-QUE ! Sasuke perdiste a nuestro hijo !- Gritaba Sakura discutiendo con Sasuke  
-Claro que no ! solo no lo encuentro-  
-Que problemático, sabes naruto voy a salir con mi equipo ya se la misión no te molestes, adios-

-YA ME HARTE NIÑAAS CALLENSE !- grito de pronto Hinata y todo se calmo  
-Pero mamá..-  
-nada a casa ! AHORA !-  
-Bien..-  
-y Sasuke y Sakura ?- dijo mi angel personal

Cuando Hinata se enojaba era grave realmente porque es tan dulce que cuesta creer que pueda enojarse.

-Nose no estaba aqui lleno de personas?-  
-Ya no, estamos solos, en paz porfin, bueno..etto..yo habia venido a decirte que...bueno...-  
-Shhh...no digas mas-

Y sin pensarlo me acerque a mi bella esposa la aprisione entre mis brazos y la bese, como siempre Hinata estaba sonrojada, y se veia hermosa, tan delicada y exquisita. Ella me abrazaba y logramos profundizar nuestro beso aun mas, con mas pasión y ella me detuvo cuando el ambiente se puso bastante mas calido.

-Bueno porque no vamos a...-  
-AHH!-  
-Que ocurre Naruto ?-  
-Nada es solo que me gustas tanto Hinata, me gusta como hablas... mira ! estas toda Roja ! eres tan lindaaa AHH! ! te amoo demasiadoo-

-Emm..Hinata estas bien ?-  
-Si solo deja que se me pase lo sonrojado-  
-*w* bueno amor como quieras-  
-Naruto yo tambien te amo 3 -  
-AHH! LINDA...OH ! Hinata vamos a comer ramen-  
-Pero y las niñas-  
-JEJEJEJE da igual solos tu y yo no te apetece un rato -  
-Bien, espero que no digan nada porque desapareces de la oficina-  
-NAH !-

Ibamos camino a casa y para llegar a nuestra casa hay que salir de la aldea en una cueva que pasa por una cascada, es una casa muy linda y muy grande, a Hinata le encantan las flores y la jardinería por eso ella tiene todo decorado con flores y es todo muy hermoso.  
Tambien para llegar tenemos que pasar por la casa Uchiha y justo cuando venia tan acaramelado a mi Hinata linda que estaba tibiecita, Sasuke salio tan veloz que apenas vi a donde fue, y luego ocurrio ...


	2. La Maldición de Los Doujutsus

CAPITULO II "La madición de los Dojutsus parte 1"

-Sakura que ocurre ?- Le pregunte muy alterado a la pelirrosa  
-No lo se, Sasuke se ha estado comportando muy extraño esta noche, solo me dijo que cuidara de los niños y se fue- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hinata a donde vas ?- Le pregunte a mi muy hermosa esposa  
-No puedo dejar a las niñas solas no lo hare no ahora -  
-Hinata...-  
-Naruto esta bien, las niñas estaran bien...-  
-...Hinata yo...-  
-Tranquilo yo tambien estare bien, si tu crees que puedo protegerme, lo lograre o no confias en mi-  
-Confio en ti mas que nunca y te amo mas que nunca-  
-Ademas si hay complicaciones las niñas me protegeran, son las hijas del hogake naranga de konoha no?-  
-Gracias Hinata, cuidate te amo-  
-Yo tambien Te amo adios...Naruto-Kun- Dijo eso mientras se sonrojaba

Y me parecio como si esa fuera la ultima vez que la veria, me senti triste y melancolico, como si me faltara algo, mire a Sakura estaba destrozada, esa escena me partio el corazón.

-Descuida sakura lo encontraremos, te lo prometo-  
-Gracias Naruto-

Rapidamente llege a la oficina y hize un llamado urgente a un equipo de ninjas clasificados y elegidos por mi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji y yo. Como la ultima vez, pero esta vez no fallariamos, Shikamaru esta muy capacitado para ser lider y estaba listo.

-Bien lo que ha ocurido es lo siguiente..._(tome aire)_Sasuke al parecer ha salido de la aldea sin autorización y quiero que lo traigamos de vuelta-  
-Que te hace creer que esta vez volvera y no ocurrira como antes-  
-Porque estamos mas grandes, tu eres un lider nato Shikamaru confío en ti plenamente-  
-Si tu lo dices, es solo un problema, pero lo haré sin importar que ocurra-  
-Bien lo veo en la puerta en 20 minutos, comprendido-  
-HAI !-

Todos se fueron velozmente, yo nesesitaba cambiarme de la ropa de hokage a la ropa de ninja, y queria estar en casa, ver a mis niñas antes, abrazarlas y ver a Hinata, saber que esta bien.  
LLegue a casa y estaba todo tan sombrío, como si no hubiera nadie ahi, y era lo que me temia.

-Hinata?, Hikari?, Akari?, hola hay alguien aqui ?-

Cuando dije eso, Alguien tapo mi boca, trate de defenderme pero,el dolor que senti ya lo conocia, conocia ese ataque, había ocupado el Juken...mire a mi alrededor y la vi..Hinata..me había golpeado.

-Hinata que TE OCURRE !- le grite !, desconcertado me habia golpeado denuevo  
-amor, porfavor silencio...no grites solo guarda silencio-

No comprendía nada, hasta que me llevo a la sala secreta detras de la casa. Me abrazo con mucha fuerza y desperación.  
-Lo siento nunca me hubiera gustado golpearte, lo siento yo solo lo siento-  
-Hinata que ocurre?-  
-Realmente no lo se, pero no solo tiene que ver con los Uchiha, tambien con los Hyuga-  
-Que?-  
-Mira los Dojutsus, las tecnicas sucesorias como el Sharingan o el Byakugan, tienen secretos ocultos, cosas que nadie debe saber, por ello cuando un Hyuga muere, su cuerpo debe ser desechado o protegido.-  
-Si creo que comprendo-  
-Y al parecer alguien esta buscando algo-  
-Tengo que estar en la entrada, debo ir a buscar a Sasuke con los muchachos-  
-Naruto te acompaño-  
-No, ni siquiera saldras de la aldea, las niñas te nesesitan...LAS NIÑAS !-  
-Papá vamos contigo y mamá, aunque no quieras te seguiremos- Dijo Akari  
-No quiero que les ocurra nada malo-  
-Papá iremos- Dijo tan decidida que no podia negarme

Estaba llevando a mi familia a la madición mas grande del mundo, podia ser el final de todo lo que habiamos conocido, había la posibilidad de que no volvieramos con vida pero...

-Esta bien, preparense-

-Sii !- gritaron las niñas, mas emocionadas que nunca  
Hinata: -Estaremos bien, amor-  
Naruto: -Espero que tengas razón hinata, y que ojala...solo..ojala...-  
Hinata: -Tambien lo encontraremos, amor...esta vez yo te prometo que encontraremos a Sasuke-  
Naruto :-Gracias Hinata...-

Muchas veses me pregunte que habria pasado si no le hubiera dicho a Hinata que estaba enamorada de ella, aunque de echo yo no lo sabia ...si lo recuerdo fue un dia muy feliz 3

. . . FlashBack . . .

Kakashi: -Naruto como estuvo el entrenamiento lograste tu objetivo, verdad?-  
Naruto: -SII ! Kakashi sensei, lo logre y estoy muy contento con ello...ah ! Sakura hola-

Sakura: -Hola Naruto, como estas, te encuentras bien verdad?-  
Naruto: -Si vivi una experencia genial, no sabes lo que vi, fue perfecto...-  
Sakura: -Eso espero..bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer asi que me voy...em..Adios-

Eso habia sido muy raro, Sakura me evitaba que había ocurrido en mi ausencia, mire a mi alrededor y nada..no habia nadie y Kakashi sensei ?...Dios ..que bienvenida tan animada...uff  
Me dirigia a mi casa, estaba algo melancolico...todo habia ocurrido tan rapido, las desiciones, Sasuke ...Sakura, Kakashi sensei... el pueblo, todos en ellos cuentan conmigo..._Poruqe yo te amo_...paso esa imagen por mi mente y la recorde Hinata ella, ha estado ahi conmigo siempre...cree en mi mas que nadie, yo no creo...ahhh

Naruto: -No soy bueno para ella, MALDICION !, oh vamos ella es un angel y yo el maldito demonio, que injusto...-Solo trataba de expresarme, cuando la vi, ahi tan delicada y sonrojada como siempre...

Naruto: -Hinata..yo..emm-  
Hinata: -Descuida no te apresures tomate tu tiempo, yo solo queria saber si tu estabas bien, y espero que tu entrenamiento haya sido agradable...y bueno eso...adios-

Fui un idiota,no fui capaz de decir nada..que como estoy yo? si soy idiota ella casi muere por mi y aun asi se preocupa por mi AHHH! maldición.  
Llegue a mi casa y solo me tendi en la cama y deje que mi mente se inundara de pensamientos y el sueño se iba apoderando de mi poco a poco..._Porque yo te Amo_.  
Ahi fue cuando desperte muy desesperado, sabia lo que tenia que hacer como no me di cuenta antes..Yo tambien la amaba..pero nunca eh sido bueno para ella...que tal si no sirvo para esto, y que tal si..no tengo que decirselo.  
Corri a la casa de Hinata y logre encontrar una entrada en su ventana y trate de hacer el menos ruido posible pero se me cayo una maceta al piso y para rematar se rompio y hizo todo el ruido que algo podia hacer, solo rogaba para que Neji no se despertara...

-Quien esta ahi?- susurro Hinata  
Naruto: -. . .-  
Hinata: -Se que hay alguien ahi, contestame o te atacare- amenazo Hinata  
Naruto: -No, espera Hinata soy yo-  
Hinata: -Naruto...etto...pero..que haces aqui-  
Naruto: -Tengo que hablar contigo Hinata es urgente!-  
Hinata: -Bueno..emm..pasa..-  
Naruto: -Gracias Hinata, ahora..mira yo te...no nonooo espera te cuento como-  
Hinata: -Que ?-  
Naruto: -ok mira Hinata tu eres genial, te sacrificaste por mi casi mueres, no sabes me alegro tanto de que este viva porque me muero si te pasa algo, lograste golpear a Pain(solo en el anime XD) fuiste sorprendente, pero sabes gracias a ti me vi reflejado, cuando te golpeaba y te levantabas era lo mas terrible, solo queria que te quedaras ahi para que no te golpeara mas, pero eso es lo que yo hago, y tu me iluminaste me hiciste feliz,poruqe ese es nuestro...-  
Hinata: -Camino ninja-  
Naruto: -Hinata..me amas verdad ?-  
Hinata: -. . . -  
Naruto: -Hinata ?-  
Hinata: -Emm..que ..oh ..si ...si ..yo te...YO TE AMO !-

Yo no me resisti hubo algo que me impulso y simplemente la abraze con toda mi fuerza..pero al parecer fue mucha fuerza y caimos en la cama, nuestra caras estaban sonrojadas y muy apretados yo y ella, solo deje que mis hormonas me llevaran a lo mejor de mi vida, la bese como nunca, con una fuerza, con pasión con amor diciendole que la amaba a cada momento que nesesitaba respirar...  
Hinata: -Naruto no es un sueño verdad?-  
Naruto: -Claro que no es un sueño, soy tuyo esta noche y todos los dias y noches siguientes-  
Hinata: -Yo tambien soy tuya Naruto-  
Naruto: -No...aun no...-

. . . Fin FlashBack . . .

Estabamos en la puerta, junto con todos, Shikamaru era el lider, y mi niñas estaban mas que preparadas, cuando partimos Akamaru seguia el olor de Sasuke, y nos llevo tres dias alcanzarlo y cuando lo hicimos encontramos a Sasuke en un lago. Y lo miraba triste.

-Sasuke estas bien vamos amigo porque no volvemos- le dije con un tono muy amable  
Sasuke: -No..puedo aunque quiera..Naruto, es terrible..no puedo el sharingan y la luna...Madara..-  
Naruto: -tranquilo Sasuke todo esta bien, no digas mas, vamos a casa-

Solo trataba de ayudar y Sasuke me intento atacar con el Nagashi pero lo logre esquivar,apenas..

Naruto: -Sasuke ? cuentame que pasa-  
Shikamaru: -Sasuke hasle caso al hokage o tendre que llevarte y encerrate esta vez lo hare-  
Naruto: -Shikamaru no lo hagas, no lo encierres, si ? deja puedo solucionarlo-

Sasuke activo su sharingan y Hinata su byakugan mientras se acercaba a el y dijo

_Secretamente espero a besarte y dejarte saber__  
__estos sentimientos acumulados__  
__y nuestro amor se volverá un fuerte rojo escarlata_

"PORQUE NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS SE VOLVERAN UN FUERTE ROJO ESCARLTA"

Sasuke toco el agua, la luna y el lago se volvieron rojo fuerte..cuando ahi de entre la nada salio el..el que me habia quitado a mis padres..el que no pude matar que solo escapo...Madara

Madara: -Sabes Naruto kun el sharingan es especial y nesesitaba un byakugan, que amable me has traido a tu esposa, la persona mas pura del mundo, ahora el Jubi (demonio de 10 colas que esta encerrado en la luna) saldra y porfin podre restaurar la paz con el control todal del mundo y sabes que significa eso que dicen?-  
Naruto: -Que cosa ?-  
Madara: -Nuestro deseo de sangre..es como un sentimiento donde se une la maldad y la bondad,y asi...-  
Naruto: -Sus sentimientos se volveran un rojo escarlata, no te lo permitire maldito vas a ver ahora...-

Solo pensaba en salvar a Hinata y a Sasuke asi que pase a modo senin y cree un FuutonRasenShuriken estaba listo para enviarlo pero... 


	3. Nuestra sangre La Unión Perfecta

Capitulo IV"Porque una copia no es una copia perfecta"

Estaba con Sasuke sentado en la sala de urgencias, creo que habia llorado tanto que ya ni sentia, de pronto llegaron los hijos de Sasuke lo abrazaban y se reian de que papá estuviera bien, me saludaron como siempre "hola tio Naruto" me decian...me faltaban tantas cosas, Sakura entro en el lugar trato de animarme, me hablo pero al darse cuenta de qu eno le hacia caso desistio, Sasuke que le dijo lo que habia pasado y la cara de Sakura fue pura lastima, como detestaba que me miraran asi, amaba las chicas y a Hinata porque nunca me habia mirado asi, nunca, de echo cuando hikari...hikari...me pequeña ella...se suponia que deberia estar saliendo con chicos que no me agradaran y deberia competir con su hermana...pero en cambio ella estaba sola..en algun lugar...en..quien sabe...donde..estaba mi pequeña..y Hinata..dios porque me haces esto.  
Estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos pero la oli...luego la escuche la reconoceria donde sea, aunque haya alguien que es igual a ella, mi pequeña mi sol...la chica con cabellos aun mas rubios que los mios...Akari...Hinata quiso ponerle ese nombre porque cuando le conte lo de mi madre, que ella era pelirroja, Hinata quizo que se llamara Akari porque significa "rayo" (Akari es luz o rayo pero como aka es rojo, y Kushina era pelirroja se quedo como AKAri). Tambien recuerdo cuando Hikari nacio primero hubo una luz y simplemente la vi y dije ella es la luz de todo y se llamo asi Hikari (Luz).

Akari: -Papi...me siento mal, han sido 10 horas horribles-  
Naruto: -Lo se guapa...lo se pero mira mami saldra de ahi y luego yo ire a traer a Hikari y seremos una familia feliz de nuevo ok?-  
Akari: -Papi, nunca habia estado tanto tiempo lejos de Akari, papa! incluso en los equipos tu pediste que estuvieramos juntas, no podemos estar separadas y si esta sola, triste y abandonada y si !-  
Naruto: -Basta! ella es fuerte, esta sola pero es tu hermana y mi hija , no te preocupes todo va a estar bien-

En ese momento vi a Tsunade salir de la sala de urgencias, me pare demasiado exaltado como para darme cuenta de la cara que traia Tsunade..era fea, demostraba lastima y no queria saber, no ella iba a estar bien, al darme cuenta de su expresion me acerque a ella hizo una señal y aparecieron 20 anbus dispuestos a atacarme, Sakura trato de acercarse a mi pero ya me imaginaba lo que habia ocurrido.

Naruto: -Que ocurre, Tsunade ? Sakura?..por dios que alguien me diga que pasa-  
Sakura: -Naruto, tranquilizate-  
Naruto: -No..no me digas eso noo...no es posible yo...no lo permitire no-  
Tsunade: -Sujetenlo y duermanlo-  
Naruto: -No me toquen...noo...dejame...noo...Hinata...Hikari...-

Mis ojos se hicieron pesados pero una medicina no me haria daño, mi voluntad era mayor ademas, no era una simple medicina, era algo que no solo no le gusto a mi mente si no que no le gusto a mi cuerpo y cuando digo mi cuerpo, tambien me refiero bien dentro de mi ...el kyubi.  
_Oh..vamos mi patetico compañero, vamos a dejar que una porqueria de medicina nos derrote, somos el hokage de esta aldea, eres mas poderoso que nadie y una inyeccion basta para matarte, bromeas, pense que eras mas resistente oh no? maldito chico.__  
__Naruto: -No...sabes tienes razón...voy a liberarte._

Sin esperar mas libere 4 colas del kyubi y todos se lejaron de mi, saben que puedo controlarlo a la perfeccion, pero luego pense en Akari, ella nunca me habia visto asi..a su padre como un monstruo la mire y estaba aterrorizada, pero no podia perder tiempo, me aleje de ella y entre a la sala de urgencias, tome a Hinata en mis brazos y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, cuando me di cuenta de que esta con el Kyubi y no queria hacerle daño, volvi a ser yo..y escuche el monitor de latidos y ahi vivi unos segundos que fueron un infierno mas grande que toda mi vida junta

Tun..Tun...Tun...tun...tun...Tun...Beep...

Cuando senti que el marcador se detenia, mi mundo se detuvo, sali de ahi como un zombie, todos me miraban y Akari esta abrazada con Sakura, se sorprendio verme asi, me sente en una silla y pense pense y pense segui pensando y recorde algo...cuando abraze a Hinata no logre ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos aperlados, queria verlos una vez mas, volvi a entrar al cuarto.

Tsunade: -Naruto siento mucho tu perdida pero, tienes una hija y..-  
Naruto: -TENGO DOS HIJAS Y MI ESPOSA NO ESTA MUERTA-  
Tsunade: -Naruto entiendo tu dolor, creeme que si pero la negacion no es lo mas sano, Hikari..bueno ella desaparecio y Hinata esta muerta, aceptalo-  
Naruto: -Hikari no desaparecio, fue SECUESTRADA ! y Hinata no esta muerta, porque esta NO ES HINATA !-

-QUE !- gritaron todos desde el pasillo

Tsunade: -Naruto eso no es posible-  
Naruto: -Claro que si, mira no tiene el byakugan-  
Sakura: -wuuuaauuu, Naruto tienes razón no es Hinata-  
Tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanta felicidad, y ahi vi llegar a Hiashi

Hiashi: -Que rayos ocurre aqui, hokage-sama?-  
Naruto: -Hiashi, ellos decian que Hinata habia muerto, pero este cuerpo se parece a Hinata, pero no es ella, puedes revisarla-  
Hiashi: -tienen el byakugan hogake-sama?-  
Naruto: -no, no lo tiene-  
Hiashi: -Entonces no es Hinata-  
Akari: -Abuelo, yo sabia que mami no estaba muerta, igual que Hikari estan vivas yo lo se !-  
Hiashi: -Naru..digo Hokage-sama, donde esta Hikari y Hinata?-  
Naruto: -Uchiha Madara las tiene a ambas y yo las traere de vuelta a toda costa-

Tsunade: -Naruto que vas hacer? ahora?-  
Naruto: -Me voy ahora de la aldea, Akari quedate aqui con Sasuke y Sakura, si no te quedas aqui moriras y te pido porfavor quedate aqui a salvo, si amor, porfavor no puedo perderte a ti tambien-

La bese, me despedi de todos, me desearon buena suerte y me fui a casa, tome mis armas y fui al monte de los sapos, me encontre con todos mis amigos sapos, mis compañeros...les explique la situación y deje 4 clones tomando chakra elemental para cuando nesesitara usar el modo sennin.

Estaba en marcha hacia el templo de los Uchiha, Sasuke me dijo que Madara podia estar ahi, ademas yo sabia que el me buscaria todavia nesesitaba al Kyubi para liberar al Jubi, solo espero que mis chicas esten bien y si no...creo que esta sera una noche muy sangrienta...

_Aparte_  
En Konoha . . .

-Te encontrare, y te matare sea lo ultimo que haga...Uchiha Madara-  
Dijo una chica de mediana estatura, rubia y con ojos aperlados...una noche donde se anunciaba muerte.

CONTINUARA . . .


	4. Copia no Perfecta

**Capitulo IV"Porque una copia no es una copia perfecta"**

Estaba con Sasuke sentado en la sala de urgencias, creo que habia llorado tanto que ya ni sentia, de pronto llegaron los hijos de Sasuke lo abrazaban y se reian de que papá estuviera bien, me saludaron como siempre "hola tio Naruto" me decian...me faltaban tantas cosas, Sakura entro en el lugar trato de animarme, me hablo pero al darse cuenta de qu eno le hacia caso desistio, Sasuke que le dijo lo que habia pasado y la cara de Sakura fue pura lastima, como detestaba que me miraran asi, amaba las chicas y a Hinata porque nunca me habia mirado asi, nunca, de echo cuando hikari...hikari...me pequeña ella...se suponia que deberia estar saliendo con chicos que no me agradaran y deberia competir con su hermana...pero en cambio ella estaba sola..en algun lugar...en..quien sabe...donde..estaba mi pequeña..y Hinata..dios porque me haces esto.  
Estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos pero la oli...luego la escuche la reconoceria donde sea, aunque haya alguien que es igual a ella, mi pequeña mi sol...la chica con cabellos aun mas rubios que los mios...Akari...Hinata quiso ponerle ese nombre porque cuando le conte lo de mi madre, que ella era pelirroja, Hinata quizo que se llamara Akari porque significa "rayo" (Akari es luz o rayo pero como aka es rojo, y Kushina era pelirroja se quedo como AKAri). Tambien recuerdo cuando Hikari nacio primero hubo una luz y simplemente la vi y dije ella es la luz de todo y se llamo asi Hikari (Luz).

Akari: -Papi...me siento mal, han sido 10 horas horribles-  
Naruto: -Lo se guapa...lo se pero mira mami saldra de ahi y luego yo ire a traer a Hikari y seremos una familia feliz de nuevo ok?-  
Akari: -Papi, nunca habia estado tanto tiempo lejos de Akari, papa! incluso en los equipos tu pediste que estuvieramos juntas, no podemos estar separadas y si esta sola, triste y abandonada y si !-  
Naruto: -Basta! ella es fuerte, esta sola pero es tu hermana y mi hija , no te preocupes todo va a estar bien-

En ese momento vi a Tsunade salir de la sala de urgencias, me pare demasiado exaltado como para darme cuenta de la cara que traia Tsunade..era fea, demostraba lastima y no queria saber, no ella iba a estar bien, al darme cuenta de su expresion me acerque a ella hizo una señal y aparecieron 20 anbus dispuestos a atacarme, Sakura trato de acercarse a mi pero ya me imaginaba lo que habia ocurrido.

Naruto: -Que ocurre, Tsunade ? Sakura?..por dios que alguien me diga que pasa-  
Sakura: -Naruto, tranquilizate-  
Naruto: -No..no me digas eso noo...no es posible yo...no lo permitire no-  
Tsunade: -Sujetenlo y duermanlo-  
Naruto: -No me toquen...noo...dejame...noo...Hinata...Hikari...-

Mis ojos se hicieron pesados pero una medicina no me haria daño, mi voluntad era mayor ademas, no era una simple medicina, era algo que no solo no le gusto a mi mente si no que no le gusto a mi cuerpo y cuando digo mi cuerpo, tambien me refiero bien dentro de mi ...el kyubi.  
_Oh..vamos mi patetico compañero, vamos a dejar que una porqueria de medicina nos derrote, somos el hokage de esta aldea, eres mas poderoso que nadie y una inyeccion basta para matarte, bromeas, pense que eras mas resistente oh no? maldito chico.__  
__Naruto: -No...sabes tienes razón...voy a liberarte._

Sin esperar mas libere 4 colas del kyubi y todos se lejaron de mi, saben que puedo controlarlo a la perfeccion, pero luego pense en Akari, ella nunca me habia visto asi..a su padre como un monstruo la mire y estaba aterrorizada, pero no podia perder tiempo, me aleje de ella y entre a la sala de urgencias, tome a Hinata en mis brazos y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, cuando me di cuenta de que esta con el Kyubi y no queria hacerle daño, volvi a ser yo..y escuche el monitor de latidos y ahi vivi unos segundos que fueron un infierno mas grande que toda mi vida junta

Tun..Tun...Tun...tun...tun...Tun...Beep...

Cuando senti que el marcador se detenia, mi mundo se detuvo, sali de ahi como un zombie, todos me miraban y Akari esta abrazada con Sakura, se sorprendio verme asi, me sente en una silla y pense pense y pense segui pensando y recorde algo...cuando abraze a Hinata no logre ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos aperlados, queria verlos una vez mas, volvi a entrar al cuarto.

Tsunade: -Naruto siento mucho tu perdida pero, tienes una hija y..-  
Naruto: -TENGO DOS HIJAS Y MI ESPOSA NO ESTA MUERTA-  
Tsunade: -Naruto entiendo tu dolor, creeme que si pero la negacion no es lo mas sano, Hikari..bueno ella desaparecio y Hinata esta muerta, aceptalo-  
Naruto: -Hikari no desaparecio, fue SECUESTRADA ! y Hinata no esta muerta, porque esta NO ES HINATA !-

-QUE !- gritaron todos desde el pasillo

Tsunade: -Naruto eso no es posible-  
Naruto: -Claro que si, mira no tiene el byakugan-  
Sakura: -wuuuaauuu, Naruto tienes razón no es Hinata-  
Tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanta felicidad, y ahi vi llegar a Hiashi

Hiashi: -Que rayos ocurre aqui, hokage-sama?-  
Naruto: -Hiashi, ellos decian que Hinata habia muerto, pero este cuerpo se parece a Hinata, pero no es ella, puedes revisarla-  
Hiashi: -tienen el byakugan hogake-sama?-  
Naruto: -no, no lo tiene-  
Hiashi: -Entonces no es Hinata-  
Akari: -Abuelo, yo sabia que mami no estaba muerta, igual que Hikari estan vivas yo lo se !-  
Hiashi: -Naru..digo Hokage-sama, donde esta Hikari y Hinata?-  
Naruto: -Uchiha Madara las tiene a ambas y yo las traere de vuelta a toda costa-

Tsunade: -Naruto que vas hacer? ahora?-  
Naruto: -Me voy ahora de la aldea, Akari quedate aqui con Sasuke y Sakura, si no te quedas aqui moriras y te pido porfavor quedate aqui a salvo, si amor, porfavor no puedo perderte a ti tambien-

La bese, me despedi de todos, me desearon buena suerte y me fui a casa, tome mis armas y fui al monte de los sapos, me encontre con todos mis amigos sapos, mis compañeros...les explique la situación y deje 4 clones tomando chakra elemental para cuando nesesitara usar el modo sennin.

Estaba en marcha hacia el templo de los Uchiha, Sasuke me dijo que Madara podia estar ahi, ademas yo sabia que el me buscaria todavia nesesitaba al Kyubi para liberar al Jubi, solo espero que mis chicas esten bien y si no...creo que esta sera una noche muy sangrienta...

_Aparte_  
En Konoha . . .

-Te encontrare, y te matare sea lo ultimo que haga...Uchiha Madara-  
Dijo una chica de mediana estatura, rubia y con ojos aperlados...una noche donde se anunciaba muerte.

CONTINUARA . . .


	5. Salvarte es lo Mejor que hago

**Capitulo V ****"Salvarte es lo que hago mejor"**

_Cuando veo tu sonrisa  
Lagrimas corren por mi cara no puedo reponerme  
y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido  
como este mundo se vuelve frio y atraviesa mi alma  
y se que encontrare dentro de mi, que puedo ser el unico_

Nunca te dejare caer  
me levantare contigo siempre  
estare ahi por ti a pesar de todo  
aun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo

Siempre supe que algo estaba mal en este mundo, que algo faltaba que habian piezas no encajaban con el puzzle de esta vida donde las estaciones cambian y los sentimientos se vuelven mas fuertes, como el buen vino que mejora con los años, ella es mi amor verdadero, y es lo que dicen, que el real amor tarda en llegar...nunca la primera persona sera la que amas..nunca tu primer amigo sera tu mejor amigo para siempre...con Sasuke habia algo entre nosotros aun mas fuerte era como si el destino nos puso para que nos destruyeramos pero aun asi como le prometi a Jiraya-sensei y a Nagato, cumpliria mi promesa y encontrare la respuesta para traer la paz y asi todo mejorara, lo se, se lo prometi a todo el mundo, y por ella yo estaba dispuesto a todo, salvarla era mi maxima meta, podria renunciar a todo por ella.  
Es impresionante como un sentimiento asi te hace cambiar, al principio siempre vi a Hinata como una chica un tanto timida y rara, pero...yo se que ella es muy fuerte y tiene un gran corazón solo debemos conocer aquel corazon, siempre tan dispuesta a ayudar, a dar amor, y lo logra con una sola palabra logra llenarte de animo para seguir y ella slava a la alde a de Pain, yo solo fui su titere...ella y su _Porque yo te amo...Ese es mi camino ninja._  
El enfado logro que mi corazón liberara al kyubi y aun ocurre asi pero ahora yo lo controlo a el y no el a mi .

Estaba llegando donde sentia el chakra de Hinata, era muy debil, pero con eso me bastaba, solo saber que vivia era demasiado ya para mi, aun que no lograba sentir el chakra de Hikari.  
Era una cueva muy extraña con unos colores que nunca habia visto unas mezclas y era realmente raro, mas adelante la vi ahi sentada con los pies en un rio dentro de la cueva...mi Hinata.

Naruto: -Hinata !- Grite muy efusivo

Vi su rostro cambiar y una sonrisa a traveso su rostro tan luminoso, ella estaba bien y su chakra volvi a subir, se estaba escondiendo...estaba muy MUY viva !

Hinata: -Naruto-kun! yo lo siento tanto- se refugio en mis brazos sollozando  
Naruto: -A que te refieres Hinata, estas viva y estas bien-  
Hinata: -Si, pero Hikari esta con Madara, el me drogo junto con Kabuto y DIOS es igual a orochimaru es lo mismo son uno y es demasiado poderoso, Madara le tiene miedo, cuando desperte estaba en un lugar raro, camine hasta llegar aqui, no eh sentido que nadie me busque y no se DONDE ESTA HIKARI !- Termino en llanto  
Naruto: -Hinata?, confias en mi?-  
Hinata: -Que si confio en ti...CLARO QUE CONFIO EN TI naruto-kun- era mala señal cuando Hinata me decia Naruto -kun se sentia arrepentida o muy apenada  
Naruto: -La traere de vuelta y estara sana y salva y seremos una familia normal otra vez-  
Hinata: -nunca hemos sido una familia normal Naruto-kun- dijo entre carcajadas  
Naruto: -Hinata...tu me amas verdad?-  
Hinata: -De que hablas por supuesto que te amo TE AMO TE AMO con toda mi alma-  
Naruto: -Me bastaba con un Te amo..pero sabes YO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO mas de lo que me quieres a mi Hinata-  
Hinata: -No es cierto, ademas yo te amo antes de lo que tu me amas-  
Naruto: - . . . -  
Hinata: -Naruto?-  
Naruto: -Me ganaste Hinata-

Se habia sonrojado y era tan linda fui todo un idiota al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos por mi, pero eso ya no importaba estaba con ella y tenia dos hijas hermosas. No aguante mas, y la bese fuertemente, aprentando mis labios con los de ella, rozando nuestros cuerpos en la oscuridad, la puse con cuidado en el suelo, me acomode sobre ella, dejando besos por cada parte de su cuerpo, tocandola, oliendo a mi Hinata, ahi recorde el horrible momento cuando pense que la habia perdido, la aprete mas contra mi, ella comenzo a deshacerse de mi ropa con cuidado y mucho amor nos entregamos el uno al otro, creo que habia sido la noche mas linda de todas, nunca la habia extrañado tanto como una vez que ella se fue de la aldea a una mision con kiba, shino y Kurenai. La amaba tanto, la nesesitaba tanto, ella era el amor de mi vida.

Desperte luego de una horas y ella estaba a mi lado como siempre, la abraze y la bese le dije al odio que la amaba demasiado, tanto que me dolia.

Hinata: -No quiero hacerte daño Naruto, asi que no me ames tanto- Era bueno ya me decia Naruto de nuevo, solo logre reirme, ya que no podia hacer nada mas.  
Naruto: -Sabes Hina-chan ! se me habia olvidado como eran tus gemidos- Le dije solo para verla sonrojar  
y como esperaba se sonrojo pero mucho.  
Naruto: -Ahh ! Hinata eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas !-  
Hinata: -Es tarde deberiamos...-Naruto: -Hacerlo denuevo?-Hinata: -no...yo digo..que...deberiamos..vestirnos..porque...tenemos que...ahh ! naruto-kun !-  
Mis carcajadas estaban en todo el lugar lo habia logrado, habia apenado a Hina-chan porque me dijo Naruto-kun 

UNAS HORAS DESPUES . . .

Naruto: -Deberian estar aqui-  
Hinata: -No lo creo...no estan aqui-  
Naruto: -Sigamos buscando-  
Hinata: -Naruto..sientes eso?-  
Naruto: -Que cosa?-  
Hinata: -Eso es como el chakra de...oh NO !-  
Naruto y Hinata: -AKARI ! QUE HACES AQUI !-  
Akari: -Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! TE EXTRAÑEEE !MUCHOOO !-  
Naruto: -Akari es peligroso que haces aqui-  
Akari: -Quiero ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana deveras !-  
Hinata: -Bueno..pero por favor cuidado con todo si ?-  
Akari: -Seguro mami, lo que tu me digas ! enserio !-  
Hinata: -Amor? que ocurre-  
Naruto: -Los enocntramos !-  
Akari: -Que donde? donde?-  
Naruto: -Atras de mi, las dos ahora-

Entre en modo sennin y desarme esa fuerza que venia hacia nosotros, eran dos hombre, los aniquile en instantes muy pequeños, mistra tanto Hinata y Akari tenian el Byakugan.

Hinata: -Ahi esta Madara -  
Madara: -Eres realmente buena con tu doujutsu, Tendria que haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, eso me pasa por ser amable y sensible -  
Naruto: -TU pelea es aqui CONMIGO MADARA!...ah y sabes...-  
En menos de un segundo estaba a su lado.  
Madara: -Honras el nombre de tu padre...El rayo amarillo de Konoha, eres aun mas veloz-  
Naruto: -hmp...Donde esta HIKARI !-  
Madara: -Hikari-chan esta con kabuto ! y donde esta kabuto, tendras que matarme-

Naruto: -Madara soy el poseedor del kyubi y salvador de mi aldea y por la voluntad del fuego como hokage yo voy a MATARTE-  
El kyubi muestra su esplendor, junto con el maximo poder del modo sennin y alguien aparece, una gran sombra...espera es un shinigami con la banda protectora de konoha. ¿Quien es la misteriosa sombra?¿Quien es el sabio de los 6 caminos?¿Podra Naruto derrotar a un inmortal que solo vive en espiritu?

_Nunca te dejare caer  
me levantare contigo siempre  
estare ahy por ti a pesar de todo  
aun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo_

Porque tu eres,Tu eres,Tu eres,mi amor verdadero,todo mi corazon  
por favor no desaproveches eso  
por que estoy aqui por ti  
por favor no te vallas  
por favor dime que te quedaras,quedate

usame como quieras  
tira de mi cadena solo para deleitarte  
y se que estare bien  
aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris


	6. El Poder del Legendario

Capitulo VI "El poder del Legendario"

Naruto estaba totalmente preparado para la acción, dejo a Akari y a Hinata en un lugar seguro y se preparo para la gran lucha, pero hubo algo qu eno se esperaba...Madara se le adelanto y cuando Naruto lo iba a atacar, Sasuke lo detuvo y lo saco de ahi.

Sasuke: -Sin mi ayuda no puedes hacer nada-  
Naruto: -Pero Sasuke..tu-  
Sasuke: -Lo conosco, puedo ayudarte a vencerlo, pero Naruto, hay algo que quiero que entiendas primero-  
Naruto: -No..comprendo Sasuke, a que te refieres?-  
Madara: -Aun no le has contado la verdad Sasuke-kun..eres patetico ve atrapalo ahora-

Sasuke, dudo durante unos segundos y luego tomo mis brazos y me encerro en una burbuja de chakra, del que estaba seguro no podria escapar.

Naruto: Dime la verdad que ocurrio? ¿por que haces esto?  
Sasuke: Porque tu eres el hijo menor y yo el mayor !  
Naruto: a que te refieres no te entiendo  
Madara: y nunca vas a entender Naruto, dejame contarte la verdad del mundo ninja...de tus desendientes

Un gran hombre creo el ninshu hace mucho tiempo atras que luego del tiempo paso a llamarse ninjutsu, era un monje descendiente del clan senju poseedor del rinnegan el dojutsu mas poderoso, este hombre viajo por el mundo sembrando sus enseñanzas, hasta que un dia se enamoro de una joven princesa que poseia un poder muy especial ella sentia el chakra con el tacto podiadesactivar los puntos de chakra con solo tocar pero estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre 30 años mayor que ella y era muy infeliz, el hombre y la joven se enamoraron profundamente al ser un amor prohibido, ella y el escaparon, dando su primer fruto una niña que poseia ojos color perla y un extraordinario poder el byakugan...pero lamentablemente la familia del monje fue perseguida y al no saber usar sus poderes la madre murio, la niña en cambio solo desaparecio, el hombre la creyo muerta y con el paso del tiempo el monje siguio su camino y volvio a conocer a una mujer mayor que el, que era maltratada, era demasiado bella para ser mas adulta, era unica, sus ojos eran carmesi como sangre viva, pero ella queria aprender a defenderse, y el le enseño ninjutsu y descubrio que tenia una habilidad para controlar la sangre, a lo cual el monje quedo sorprendido, se casaron y tuvieron familia, desgraciadamente la mujer murio antes por el echo de ser mayor aunque murio durmiendo y con una sonrisa en su cara. El hombre muy triste les enseño a sus hijos lo que pudo y estos nacieron igual de especiales. El mayor nacio con el rinnegan y con un poderoso chakra y una gran energía espiritual en cambio el menor nació con el cuerpo especial del profeta y fue recompensado con una vida fuerte y energía física, pasaron los años donde el monje vivio feliz con sus hijos enseñandoles ninjutsu, pero llego un dia donde el hombre no tenia fuerzas y nesesitaba un susesor, asi que en su lecho de muerte eligio al menor, el mayor al darse cuenta de lo horrible que habia echo su padre elegir su hermano pequeño, sabiendo que el estaba mas capacitado para ser lider, el mayor se enojo con su hermano y le dio la espalda a su familia pero juro por venganza que nadie de su familia descansaria hasta verlo muerto, paso mucho tiempo y el hermano mayor con el rinnengan conocio a una muchacha con ojos color perla y se enamoro de ella, tuvieron hijos con los ojos del color sangre..el sharingan, desarrollaron nuevas habilidades y en esa familia era tan comun el uso del elemento fuego que lo llamaron Uchiwa (Abanico) pero con el paso de las generaciones se desarrollo el nuevo clan Uchiha, y los desendientes del hermano mayor tuvieron dos hijos Madara y Izuna Uchiha. Mientras que el hermano menor no se quedo atras tambien dejo sus hijos con su voluntad al encontrarse los dos clanes mas poderoses liderados por Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, ambos se enfrentaron muchas veces, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo crear una aldea para ambos...Konohagakure o Konoha.  
Hashirama Senju se unio en matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki, desendiente del clan Uzumaki, especialistas en fuinjutsu(Tecnicas de sellado) utilizo el sello de los 4 sellos y ahi estaba la primera contenedora del kyubi de konoha.  
Desafortunadamente cuando se eligio a un hokage yo personalmente queria ser nombrado pero cuando eligieron a Hashirama me encolarize y quize una guerra pero mi clan mi propio clan queria paz.  
y bueno ya conoces la historia luego pelie ocn Hashirama en el valle del final me gano arrepentido como un perro me escondi y me hize mas fuerte, como sigo vivo bueno, ocupando un sacrificio humano selle mi alma en mi cuerpo para que nunca mi cuerpo muriera sin mi alma, estoy atado a este mundo.

Madara: comprendes ahora Naruto  
Naruto: eso no es cierto verdad..? ?  
Sasuke: si es la verdad Naruto  
Naruto: porque, es asi PORQUE SIEMPRE ES ASI !  
Sasuke: -Lo entiendes Naruto?-  
Naruto: -Que quieres decir, Sasuke no quiero, no entiendo a que te refieres con...-  
Sasuke: -Enserio no entiendes, debemos enfrentarnos algun dia, fue el destino tu y yo nacimos para pelear entre nosotros-  
Naruto: -Eso no es cierto !-  
Madara: -Sabes que el Sharingan desiende del byakugan-  
Naruto: -Si me lo acabas de contar-  
Madara: -Por eso, ya que no te tengo el poder del kyubi, ocupare el poder del byakugan y del sharingan para liberar al jubi (demonio de 10 colas que esta encerrado en la luna)-  
Naruto: -No te lo permitire menos que mates a mi hija-  
Madara: -Hikari-chan es muy colaboradora..Naruto-kun-  
Naruto: -Eres un infeliz DONDE ESTA !-

Naruto no espero mas simplemente llego a la transformacion completa del kyubi en segundos y se lanzo sobre Madara, desgarrando su piel. Madara al ser impactado con esa velocidad y fuerza se vio forzado a escapar.

Naruto: -Eres un infeliz ! vuelve y se hombre enfrentame MALDITO !-  
Sasuke: -Calmate un poco-  
Naruto: -No me toques, ojala que todos ustedes vayan al infierno !-  
Sasuke: -Las almas de los Uchiha son confinadas al infierno cuando usan el Susanoo mas de tres veses, cuando yo muera, me voy al infierno, asique da igual. NO entiendes lo que es ser Uchiha, es un clan maldito, lleno de venganza de maldad y no quiero eso para mis hijos, ellos tendran el sharingan pero nunca dejare que obtenga el mangekyo sharingan, asi que piensa QUE QUIERES HACER AHORA !-  
Naruto: -QUIERO A MI HIJA ! QUIERO PAZ QUIERO A MI FAMILIA Y QUIERO SALVAR AL MUNDO DE MADARA !-  
Sasuke: -Naruto pides demasiado-  
Naruto: -NO me importa SOY EL HOKAGE ! debo salvar a mi aldea con o sin tu ayuda UCHIHA !-  
Sasuke: -Como quieras SENJU !-  
Naruto: -NO SOY senju SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI EL HOKAGE DE KONOHA DEVERAS-  
Sasuke: -No puedes recuperar a tu hija asi como asi-  
Naruto: -A no ? observame ! Papá, Mamá Minato Kushina MIRENME !- 


	7. Recuerdo Tu Cara

Capitulo VII "Cada vez que estoy lejos, recuerdo tu cara"

_Chica, siempre estoy pensando en que te pierdo__  
__No consigo hacer lo suficiente para besarte__  
__No estoy llorando, de acuerdo, puede que derrame una lágrima, o dos__  
__Es un trabajo pesado, pero nena no puedo olvidarte, porque___

_Cada minuto, cada segundo, cada hora del día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Cada hora del día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Cada vez que salgo a alguna parte__  
__si,si,si__  
__Te extraño___

_Cada momento que me es robado, no puede ser remplazado__  
__si,si,si__  
__Aunque sea si fuera por un día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Soy un texto que tú dices__  
__si,si,si__  
__Te extraño_

Tres dias despues . . .  
Una Hinata muy asustada estaba en un lugar muy frio con su pequeña hija, pero de pronto comenzo a sentirse muy mareada y realmente mal.

Akari: -Mami estas bien ?-  
Hinata: -Si, linda estoy bien solo estoy mareada-  
Akari: -Mamá..Hikari esta muerta?-  
Hinata: -NOO ! como puedes decier algo asi-  
Akari: -Somos como uno, lo siento ella esta muriendo-

Hinata no soporto mas y comenzo a llorar...

Akari: -Mami no llores no era mi intencion-

Hinata: -Naruto? Eres tu?-  
Naruto: -Como estan, Hinata estas bien ?-  
Akari: -PAPAA ! te extrañee pense que algo te habia pasado-  
Naruto: -Nada le podria pasar a papá ok? Akari-  
Akari: -Si papi lo olvido, eres el hokage -  
Naruto: -Asi es...Hinata tenemos que hablar de algo-  
Hinata: -Hay Dios no...Hikari noo...no em lo digas no quiero oirlo-  
Naruto: -Hinata, salgamos un poco-  
Hinata: -Esta...mu..er..ta...-  
Naruto: -Hinata, porfavor, no lo hagas mas dificil-  
Hinata: -DIFICIL CREES QUE PARA MI ES FACIL ACEPTAR QUE UNA DE MIS HIJAS ESTA MUERTA!-  
Naruto: -Creo que debemos volver a Konoha-  
Hinata: -Yo no voy a NINGUNA PARTE sin MI hija-  
Naruto: -Hinata, enserio no quieres saber, solo vamonos y seamos una familia otra vez-

Akari: -LO SABIA ! esta muerta verdad, siempre lo supe -  
Naruto: -Porfavor Akari..ya basta no quiero saber mas VAMONOS A CASA-  
Hinata: -Ya te lo dije no ME VOY A IR !-  
Naruto: -No puedo vivir sin tu amor, Hinata, asi que no te voy a dejar aqui ok-  
Hinata: -No esta muerta verdad ?-  
Naruto: -Hinata, no te hagas mas daño solo vamonos a casa para ser...-  
Hinata: -Ser que una familia normal PERDIMOS UNA HIJA Y TU COMO SI NADA TU NO ERES NARUTO ERES UN MALDITO SIN CORAZON TU HIJA ESTA MUERTA MUERTA-  
Naruto: -SI HINATA ESTA MUERTA BIEN MUERTA DE ECHO SU CUERPO FUE DESINTEGRADO CALCINADO NO QUEDO NADA DE ELLA ! ESO QUERIAS SABER AHORA ERES MAS FELIZ-

Hinata solo cayo al piso y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su cara, cuando firme se paro y le dijo al rubio.

Hinata: -NO quiero esta nunca mas contigo, ya no eres mi esposo...nunca pense que te lo diria pero...TE ODIO...COMO PUEDES SER ASI DE FRIO-  
Naruto: -Tengo al kyubi en mi interiro tengo MALDAD soy MALO ! tu te casate conmigo sabiendo eso, ahor ano me culpes aun te amo Hinata, pero no porque llores...yo voy..a...perdonarte y dejarlo pasar-  
Hinata: -Ahora esto es mi culpa?, tienes razon nunca debi haberme casado contigo-  
Naruto: - . . .-  
Hinata: -Akari no vamos a casa AHORA !-  
Akari: -Papá ! no nos dejes..porque haces esto..yo...siento ser tan debil...es eso ?...lo siento mucho-

Los ojos del rubio no podian contener mas las lagrimas, solo queria decir la verdad pero no podia, si queria salvar a su familia debia hacerlo, talvez por salvarlos habria perdido a su esposa, la mujer de sus sueños y sus hijas, una por una, el clan hyuga no lo dejaria acercarse mas a nadie, y moriria solo, nacio solo y morira solo, pensaba el rubio. PORQUE la vida es asi, porque te hace elegir asi, porque trata de ayudarte cuando puedes tu solo con ello.  
EL habia vivido siempre en oscuridad encontro la luz y el mismo la apago..y asi vio como lo que mas amaba en el mundo se alejaba de el..talvez para siempre. . . . .

FlashBack  
Sasuke: -Naruto? estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo, encontrar a tu hija y volver a konoha, vas a tener que pasar por algo, no puedes llegar al infierno sin haber entregado tu alma-  
Naruto: -No esta muerta verdad sasuke? dime que ella no murio?-  
Sasuke: -No puedo asegurarte nada, pero aun no ha muerto si sigue asi en 72 horas mas no habra rastro de ella-  
Naruto: -Vete a Konoha-  
Sasuke: -QUE ?-  
Naruto: -Como Hokage te lo ordeno, ve con tu familia, Uchiha Sasuke-  
Sasuke: -Naruto...nesesitas a alguien que te acompañe yo lo se-  
Naruto: -No Sasuke te equivocas, no te nesesito VETE AHORA !-

Se vio como un chico pelinegro de alejaba del lugar con una sensacion de melancolia y lastima por su amigo.  
La lluvia caia sobre el cabello de un chico rubio, que ahogaba las penas en aquel llanto del cielo.  
Alguna vez te sentiste fuera de lugar, como si confundieses un sueño con la realidad, como si nada en el mundo pudiera arreglar lo que pasa en tu mente, que no importa que ocurre seguiras siendo el mismo, que en el fondo no puedes cambiar, que talvez eres una mala persona, que alguna vez estaras solo, tal vez solo talvez creiste que el mundo se caia, pensaste que podias ser mas y no fue asi?.  
ALguna vez tu creiste que eras feliz, poruqe ahora ya no es asi, si estuvieras de nuevo en tu sueño serias feliz, si fueras otra persona serias feliz, si fueras o si no fueras...la verdad es que no quieres existir en este momento..y asi es como tu mueres...sin darte cuenta, asi fue como nuestro amigo rubio, se mataba con cada pensamiento, con cada palabra, con cada suspiro, con cada aliento...con cada gota de agua, el fuego en el solo se apago.

Naruto: -Ya se lo que debo hacer y va sera lo mejor, lo se mi mente me dice que si pero mi corazon dice que no-

Fin FlashBack

_Oh chica cuando me voy, estoy deseando volver a casa__  
__Puedo sentir tu corazón cuando estamos separados__  
__Chica estoy en mi camino, confío en cada palabra que dices__  
__No puedo esperar para ver tu rostro__  
__Y cuando te dije adiós, vi las lágrimas en tus ojos cuando__empezaste a llorar__  
__Tomé tu mano, y te prometí que regresaría__  
__Chica estoy viniendo para ver de nuevo tu sonrisa___

_Así que chica, que tengo que hacer para verte__  
__Me refiero a que debo decirte__  
__Te enviare una foto, para hacerte saber que te extraño__  
__Las chicas me mandan besos, no puedo esperar para verte___

_Cada minuto, cada segundo, cada hora del día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Cada hora del día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Cada vez que salgo a alguna parte__  
__si,si,si__  
__Te extraño___

_Cada momento que me es robado, no puede ser remplazado__  
__si,si,si__  
__Aunque sea si fuera por un día__  
__si,si,si__  
__Soy un texto que tú dices__  
__si,si,si__  
__Te extraño_

La verdad es que te extraño mas de lo que alguien puede extrañar. Que sea grande el mal y el bien, yo nunca fui lo que ella vio, soy solo...esto solo...esta ese sentimiento otra vez, la soledad y la maldad dentro d emi crece y crece que ya incluso me habla...Mata a todo el que te haga daño, ocupa mi poder, chico, ocupame,matalos a todos... Porque en el fondo sabia que ella estaba muerta...pero talvez no queria aceptarlo... 


	8. El mejor padre del Mundo

Capitulo VIII "El mejor padre del mundo"

Una noche muy poco acogedora abrazaba a nuestro hermoso Naruto3, quien ahogaba sus penas en silencio, lograba encontrar paz interior, al haber sacado a su bebe, su pequeña hija que fragilmente, en un estado demasiado debil, dormia a su lado, se notaba que habia sido somentida a ocupar su maximo potencial en una cruel batalla, de la cual ella no debia haber sido parte, Naruto se preguntaba si algun dia podria perdonarse por no protegerla lo suficiente, sabia que ella no lo culpaba, pero el se sentia a morir por el echo de que se llevaron a la mas debil, la favorita de Naruto...Hikari siempre era la niña de papá...papá hokage como le decia ella, desde que Hikari nacio siempre estuvo mas apegada a Naruto, y Akari bueno...ella era apegada con...la lucha, desafiaba a su madre y la hacia llorar, siempre terminaban llorando las dos luego de aquellas discuciones madre e hija. Pero Hinata con Hikari se llevaban de maravilla, claro, Hikari no le interesaba tanto aprender sobre el byakugan o a pelear y justo a ella le habia tocado mas poder del que ella queria, por eso desde que nacio, Naruto sabia que habria alguien o algo que le quisiera arrebatar a su pequeña..su bebe..de 13 años una joven guapisima como le decia ella a su padre cuando este la llamaba bebe.

Recuerdo tan bien ese dia Hikari, Dios creo que nunca me habia puesto tan celoso en mi vida entera..no espera..si me puse celoso una vez...aun mas que eso..fue por tu madre..si...Hinata.

Era su cumpleaños nº 13 y las dos estaban preciosas, estaban todos jugando a no se que mientras que yo estaba con Hinata en la casa observandolos jugar, hasta que lo vi, Sousuke un chico tan creido y arrogante como su padre, y debo admitirlo el pequeño era muy lindo para cualquier chica y habia puesto el ojo en mi pequeña y sabes Hikari..hija me puse tan celoso, que te abrazara asi, que te besara asi, que te...bien..bueno..iba a deternerlo pero Hinata como siempre, tu madre tiene como un boton de off que me sonrie de una manera y todo lo malo paso, pero te cuento discuti muy feo con tu madre y se llevo a Akari, asique estamos solos, tu y yo, padre e hija.  
Tambien recuerdo cuando ambas aprobaron el test de la academia o cuando decidieron ser ninjas, Dios eran tan iguales, para todo sabes incluso se vestian igual, a Hinata nunca le gusto que se vieran iguales, pero ustedes se querian tanto tanto que no podian estar si la otra, y cuando decian juntas, mejor papá del mundo creo que las lagrimas caian por mi cara y decian, papi porque lloras, estas triste y yo les decia no es que papá esta fallado y cae agua por los ojos, eso era tan gracioso y las hacia reir tan a menudo, tanto que lloraban de la risa y decian mira papi igual estamos malas como tu. Momentos felices hacen que mi vida sea completa, porque ustedes eran mis pequeñas, seran mis pequeñas toda la vida, y cuando yo muera, porfavor recuerden cosas que su padre les dijo, les conto cuentos, y dios que me gustaba contarles como nos conocimos tu madre y yo, como papá salvo la aldea por primera vez, como mamá se sacrifico por papi cuando eran mas jovenes, y ella me dio la fuerza.

_Tu me arropabas__  
__Y apagabas las luces__  
__Me tenías protegida por las noches__  
__Las niñas pequeñas dependen de cosas como esas___

_Cepillame los dientes y peina mi cabello__  
__Debes llevarme por todas partes__  
__Tienes que estar cuando yo voltee___

_Tu tenías que hacerlo todo solo__  
__Hacer una vida y una casa__  
__Debe haber sido tan difícil como pudo ser___

_Y cuando no podía dormir por las noches__  
__Asustada de esas cosas que no eran ciertas__  
__Mantuviste tu mano en la mía y cantaste para mí___

_Oruga en el árbol__  
__Cómo te preguntas, quien vas a ser?__  
__No puedes ir muy lejos pero siempre puedes soñar__  
__Sueño que seas mía, sueño que mía eres__  
__No te preocupes, sólo abrazame fuerte__  
__Yo te prometo estar allí cuando vuelvas, algún día__  
__Mariposa vuela lejos__  
__Mariposa vuela lejos (mariposa vuela lejos)___

_Extiende tus alas, no te puedes quedar__  
__Tienes esos sueños y a todos debes hacerlos realidad__  
__Mariposa vuela lejos (mariposa vuela lejos)__  
__Hemos estado esperando este día__  
__Mucho tiempo y sabemos lo que debes hacer__  
__Mariposa, Mariposa, Mariposa__  
__Mariposa vuela lejos__  
__(mariposa vuela lejos)_

Sabes Hikari, nunca amare a nadie mas...que tu madre aunque ella me odie...

Hikari: ...ella...no...te...odia...mami jamas...podra..odiarte papi...

Lo se bonita, lo se pero duele hay tantas cosas, que aun debes vivir y lamento que por mi culpa no puedas, lamento tener que acabar asi, lamento ser tan...

Hikari: el...ninja..hiperactivo..nº1 de konoha...verdad..papi?

Si...Hikari ...si amor...Hinata les conto esa historia verdad?

Hikari: ...si papi..

Si fue ya hace mucho, cuando yo era alguien que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Hikari: papi...cuentame mas de nosotras...cuando...pequeñas..si?

Claro, que si, una vez Akari beso un sapo y este no se convirtio en un principe...sabes se convertio en...una burbuja y se fue volando, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que era una mariposa, Akari habia besado una mariposa, fue realmente precioso, aquella mariposa volo lejos muy lejos en el cielo.  
Tambien recuerdo, un dia que jajaja...Hinata descubrio que estaba embarrazada fue tan gracioso y no podia parar de reir pero no porque fuera gracioso si no porque estaba tan nervioso como ella, ibamos a ser padres, yo iba a ser padre...fue una mañana cuando yo iba saliendo de casa, llegue a la oficina me atendieron como siempre y luego de unas horas, Hinata llego a mi oficina vestida solo con una toalla de baño y el cabello mojado, recuerdo que le estaba dandi una mision a unos chicos y apareceio ella asi, fue al principio desconcertante y luego bueno, gracioso, al parecer tu madre ni se habia dado cuenta de que traia puesta una toalla, se fueron todos y ella me miro se sonrojo, se miro y se sonrojo aun mas, mas de lo que nunca la habia visto y en una simple palabra..no de echo ella me grito...me dijo ESTOY EMBARRAZA NARUTO-KUN ! y guau creo que los de las demas aldeas escucharon tambien, quede tan en shock que comenze a reirme y tu madre estaba tan avergonzada que me golpeo y cai por la ventana y todos fueron a ver al hokage y yo solo no podia parar de reir. Fue un dia muy gracioso...

Hikari: me imagino...COF..COF..COF..COF...jajajaj...estoy muy cansada...papi...

Lo se bonita, yo tambien.  
Te lo cuento a ti y todos los que escuchen ranas, gatos, grillos, lo que sea encontre la respuesta a la paz de nagato...los buenos momentos hacen paz, el amor hace paz, la venganza pudre el corazon y para qu ehaya paz universalmente, no deberiamos ser ninjas no deberia haber guerra, porque al final lo que importa no es el dolor sufrio o la pena cometida si no el momento mas feliz de tu vida, te llevara al cielo y asi podra haber paz, vive feliz, aprovecha los momentos mas lindos, atesoralos porque no todo esta hecho de paz amor y un arcoiris, hay gente muy mala que busca crear mal en otros por su falta de afecto hacia si mismos, pero Hikari tu crees que a Jiraya, a mi padre y a Nagato les guste mi respuesta, porque yo estoy muy conforme con ella.  
Prometeme que seras una..buena..niña..cuidaras a tu madre y a tu hermana y no dejes que..Sousuke te gane o te afecte ok?...crees que fui un buen padre?...sabes que te amo?..a ti a tu hermana y tu madre..sabes que las amo mas que nada en el mundo y luego viene mi aldea...konoha...Hikari...quiero que vivas y...COF...COF...dile a Shikamaru que el es el proximo hokage aunque no le guste entendiste...obligalo, cumple...tus sueños...y gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser padre fue hermoso...

...Mamá...papá...ero-sennin...voy con ustedes...Hinata perdoname, no se si pude salvar a nuestra hija...al menos la aldea esta...a salvo...

En ese momento la muchacha sinto como un chackra que ella conocia muy bien se apagaba despacio...mientras que su amado padre dejaba de hablar...ella se sentia muy triste por no poder hacer las cosas que su padre le dijo...

Hikari: Papi...voy contigo..no me dejes aqui...mami perdonanos...te amamos...

En una parte del bosque una mujer despierta demasiado alterdada...vomitando en todo, con nauseas, demasiado acongojada, y con mucha angustia pero con un mal presentimiento...

Akari: -Mami? que pasa?-  
Hinata: -Tengo un mal presentimiento-  
Akari: -Yo tambien, algo no anda bien...-  
La mujer vuelve al vomito...  
Akari: -Mami estas bien ?-  
Hinata: -Creo que estoy embarazada...Oh Dios mio...el chakra de Naruto va disminuyendo demasiado rapido...- 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX "El principio del fin"**

Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.  
Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte_

En un lugar dos corazones unidos por lazos mas grandes y fuertes que la sangre, luchaban contra los recuerdos...mientras que la fuerza de sus cuerpos los iba abandonando poco a poco...

**FlashBack**

Naruto: -Madara, estoy aqui resolvamos esto ! ahora solo tu y yo-  
Madara: -Hay...muchacho..muchas cosas que no sabes y te van a matar de solo conocerlas-  
Naruto: -Soy el hijo del cuarto hokage, heredero de la voluntad de fuego de mi maestro, domine al kyubi y lucha contra Sasuke Uchiha puedo con lo que sea-  
Madara: -Solo alardeas, pero quiero que veas como tu mueres en manos del Jubi y ademas en manos de tu hija, ya que ella controla al Jubi-  
Naruto: -QUE !-  
Madara: -Lo que escuchaste tu hija es capaz de controlar al Jubi, y ahora mirala controlada por mi y el jubi controlado por ella...todas esas muertes no seran nada comparado con esto...-  
Naruto: -No...seras maldito ! voy a matarte-  
Madara: -Debes pasar a traves de tu hija y del jubi para llegar a mi-  
Naruto: -Ella va a vivir y tu eres el unico que morira el dia de hoy-  
Madara: -Observame hokage-sama Muahahahaha-

La pequeña Hikari de tan solo 13 años, se alzo en su maximo esplandor...pero aun asi era diabolico...la luna se torno roja...e intensa, deprinto comenzo a llover pequeñas gotas de..?...sangre..y asi como si se tratara de un bebe naciendo de su madre...el Jubi comenzo a destrozar pedazos d eluna.. y logro salir de su hogar..cayendo a la tierra..con su intensidad, agito una cola y los mares junto con la luna se volcaron..y esta terrible bestia era controlada por su bebe...por su hija...se sentia devastado..porque ella lo hacia...la estaba obligando...que pasaba por su mente...y que pasaba por la mente de el...

**"Dejamelo a mi muchacho"**  
"No...no te nesesito..."  
**"Bromeas verdad? ..nunca me has nesesitado tanto como ahora"**  
"No lo hare yo solo"  
**"Moriremos ambos"**  
"Bien...te voy a liberar..pero estas bajo mi control"  
**"Eres el mejor portador de todos y si tenemos que morir me enorgullesco que haber luchado a tu lado maldito muchacho..."**

El magnitud del kyubi se hizo presente y sobre el un joven hombre, cuyos cabellos rubios se agitaban a la fuerte brisa que provocaban los movimientos de las colas de aquellos mostruos...hija y padre, que lazo mas extraño y ahora debian matarse...eso no debia estar bien, pero estaba ocurriendo...

Las primera horas fueron de ventaja para el Jubi..ganaba y ya casi tenia derrotado al Kyubi y a Naruto..la chica estaba lastimada..y ahi fue cuando el kyubi se dio cuenta del punto debil del jubi "Hikari"

**"No te gustara pero debemos matar a tu hija"**  
"De que hablas se supone que debemos salvarla"  
**"Si..pero no podremos con el y moriremos en vano, todo lo que has hecho, que hemos hecho, vas a dejarlo pasar todo el mundo morira si el Jubi sigue vivo"**  
"Lo se pero...no podre vivir si la mato"  
**"Yo puedo matarte"**  
"Y tu no moriras?"  
**"Si pero vale la pena intentarlo"**  
"Ha...zlo...matala y luego...mata..me"

El kyubi enfoco una de sus esferas de chakra hacia Hikari...el golpe fue exacto, perfecto y mortifero..  
Paso todo tan lento...que las lagrimas de Naruto aun salian..y no se acababan, los arboles los pajaros el cielo...todo paso tan lento en su mente..y recordo el dia...donde fue muy feliz y la vez sufrio tanto...nunca como ahora pero...fue en ese momento...

FlashBack Mente Naruto

_Entiende que aunque te pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

Naruto: -No podemos estar juntos te hare solo daño, entiende Hinata porfavor solo te hare sufrir-  
Hinata: -Quiero correr el riesgo y estar contigo Naruto-kun-  
Naruto: -No puedes aunque quieras Hinata no es tan facil-  
Hinata: -Me amas?-  
Naruto: -Si..pero no podemos estar juntos-  
Hinata: -Entonces si me amas, no me rendire y se que algun dia estaremos juntos y seremos felices como una familia-  
Naruto: -PORFAVOR ENTIENDE ! te voy a hacer muchisimo daño !-

Si aun no me lo crees amor  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien mas quiero

Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

Hinata: -Me arriesgare porque soy egoista y ademas Naruto-kun estoy...EMBARAZADA !-  
Solo el ojiazul abrazo a la chica...sin mas palabras su amor era real y no una mentira como el pensaba.

FinFlashBack Mente Naruto

Con un golpe tan perfecto...la pobre chica de 13 años, con mucha juventud por delante cayo al piso y en aquel momento, el Jubi...se hizo miles de pedazos brillante. La luna perdio su color y una sensacion de dolor invadio a todos ahi, el sol salio de su escondite y por primera vez en siglos, la luna y el sol estaban juntos compartiendo su amor acomplejado y doloroso que quemaba...con cada respirar, ambos lloraban la muerte de aquel hijo que le habia dado ese hombre...el monje de los 6 caminos al cual le habian regalado todas las habilidades del mundo, la sabiduria, en agradecimiento de que les habia entregado al jubi como hijo...pero ahora estaba muerto..y lagrimas caian...el tiempo pasaba lento...y triste, cada segundo, cada minuto mataba...el dolor...y los pedazos brillantes del jubi viajaron rapidamente a la luna, volvia a los brazos de su madre...y asi el dolor los consumia al igual que a Naruto...

Madara: -NOO ! como pudiste ! acabas de matar a tu hija! y mataste al jubi-  
Naruto: -Si...y ahora es tu momento de morir-  
Madara. -No puedes matarme-  
Naruto: -Yo no, pero la luna si...-  
Madara: -QUE VAS A HACER!-  
Naruto: -LUNA, LLEVATE NUESTRAS VIDAS PERO LA DEL EL AL INFIERNO TE DOY MI ALMA Y MI VIDA PARA QUE LO MANDES LA INFIERNO...y porfavor dale unos minutos a mi hija y ami para despedirnos, porfavor...TE LO RUEGO !-  
Madara: -QUE HACES !-

Asi la luna levanto unas olas, y los envolvio a ambos, dejando un poco de vida a Naruto y Hikari, a Madara se lo llevo con el, y se lo dejo al sol, quien lo iba a quemar durante toda la eternidad.

Naruto: -Gracias, Luna...eres la mejor Diosa...y lamento lo de tu hijo-  
Luna: -Yo tambien...eres un alma muy pura...-

El ojiazul tomo a su hija que comenzaba a despertar y la llevo a una cueva, dejando al kyubi moribundo en el campo de batalla...asi el tambien moriria en paz...  
La cueva era humeda pero el tenia que utilizar esos minutos como fuera para despedirse y decirle que la amaba.

**FinFlashBack**

En otro lugar mas alejado. . . .

Akari: -Han muerto !...mamá escuchaste lo que te dije ? MAMA ! que te ocurre !


End file.
